Roger Rabbit
Roger Rabbit is a cartoon Rabbit actor who is one of Rabbit's cousins and the title deuteragonist in Pooh's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. In the film, he was framed for the murder of Marvin Acme and he asked famous Detective Eddie Valiant to help him prove his innocence. His wife is a human named Jessica Rabbit. Trivia *Roger Rabbit is voiced by Charles Fleischer, who also voiced Boris in the Balto sequels and Dweeb in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Roger Rabbit will meet Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and there at the end of the film, he will join the Jungle Adventure Crew. He will meet again in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Tummy Trouble, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Roller Coaster Rabbit, and Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Trail-Mix Up. *Roger Rabbit will make his first debut in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Enchanted. *Roger Rabbit made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique''. *Roger Rabbit will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Jurassic Park (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], ''Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels), the Winnie the Pooh/Black Stallion films, and ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit''. *Roger Rabbit will meet Littlefoot, Ash, Spongebob, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Roger Rabbit will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Roger Rabbit will meet Tino and his friends in ''Weekenders Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit''. *Roger Rabbit will Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Roger Rabbit will see Aladar, his family, and his friends again in Aladar's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Roger Rabbit will meet Benny, Leo, Johnny and the Fantasy Adventure team in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit''. *Roger will make a cameo with his wife Jessica in Pooh's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster And Babs Go Hawaiian. *Roger Rabbit will make his first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover film in Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. *Roger Rabbit will meet Brian and the Eeveelution Family in Brian and the Eeveelution Family wonder Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and will also revealed to be Buttercream Sunday's older brother. Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Idiots Category:Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Rabbits Category:Manly heroes Category:Characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Barney's Allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Husbands Category:Deuteragonist Category:In-Love Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Silly Characters Category:Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures Team Category:Adults Category:Title characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Lagomorphs Category:Animal Heroes Category:Disney heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rivals Category:Dimwit's Category:Living Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Speedsters Category:Outright Heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Crazy characters Category:Characters Who Cry